Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Popular Party Girl/Full Summary
This is the full summary page for Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl. Summary With the recent buzz involving the upcoming Halloween Dance, Nikki is dying for Brandon to ask her- although she doubts he will. He would probably rather go with someone cute, cool, and popular, namely the top CCP member MacKenzie Hollister, who also vies to be asked by him. Nikki recalls how her day went when the party was held to celebrate her win for the art contest that was recently held. With Chloe and Zoey now aware of her rush on Brandon, they couldn't help but poke fun at her during the entire thing. - - - Having embarrassed herself in front of Brandon earlier that day, a frustrated Nikki meets up with her best friends in their meeting spot, the Janitors Closet. The girls quickly reveal their idea on how to go to the dance without dates and not look like the losers they are. They suggest they pretend the performers on stage are their dates, since they would be too busy the entire time to deny it, and the girls could just hang out together instead of being forced to reveal they came alone. Nikki, un-supportive of such a dumb idea tells them they would be better off just dressing up together. She suggests the cute idea of dressing up as glamorous bags of trash; an idea refused by both Chloe and Zoey fairly quick. So they agree to just join the dance as the clean-up crew members, so that they can at least show up without feeling so lame they don't have dates. Nikki really doesn't like the idea but agrees to make them happy. - - - - A few days later, Nikki is forced to attend the ballet class performance that Brianna is in. While she feels bad for her sister, who is nervous with stage fright, she finds herself bored out of her mind and ready to leave. But by then, Mrs. Clarissa Hargrove, one of the ballet mothers approaches her to request her assistance for the Halloween party that will be held for the group. She is willing to pay Nikki one-hundred-fifty dollars just to entertain the children and do some face painting for the evening. Quickly Nikki accepts the offer. - - - - According to the recent rumors, Brandon has a date for the dance. Nikki is depressed over it but assures herself he wouldn't have asked her to begin with, since she's such a dork. Because of MacKenzie acting as chairperson for the Dance Committee she has decided to invite everyone on the team to "experience a true party first hand", including Nikki. She is highly surprised but refuses to go until Chloe and Zoey inform Nikki that they were planning on joining her. With that, Nikki realizes she has no choice but to spend the money Mrs. Hargrove gave her on a brand new dress. - - - - - The party quickly amazes the trio as they show up. With their gorgeous new outfits they stun the crowd, as well as MacKenzie- who remains ignorant when she greets them. To Chloe and Zoey's surprise, Jason and Ryan, two popular CCP boys approach them and ask to dance. Nikki allows it, and while they do that she decides to have some fruit at the chocolate fountain. Once again MacKenzie and Jessica approach her and resume chatting. Jessica suddenly spots something and swats at Nikki's plate, causing the fruit and chocolate to fly back at her and get all over her and her dress. As they mock Nikki she attempts to play it off until a photographer comes by to grab some pictures with the girls. While Nikki runs out of there the machine begins to go wonky; also covering MacKenzie and Jessica in the chocolate and fruit mess. In a hurry to get home, Nikki calls for a ride and runs outside to wait for her dad to pick her up. Brandon attempts to speak to her but she refuses, quickly leaving when her dad shows up. - - - - - After a few days Nikki is finally able to convince herself to just confess what happened to Chloe and Zoey. Together they agree to leave the Committee, not wanting Nikki to suffer any longer. Only for MacKenzie to suddenly dismiss herself from the team due to an "incident" and in it, takes away the other CCP with her, leaving Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, Violet, and Theodore. With nothing left to lose, they have no choice but to cancel the Dance. Brandon attempts to speak to Nikki about it, and when Nikki acts spiteful he is left confused. She brings up him dating MacKenzie, only to shockingly learn that it was a set up. He never invited MacKenzie, she asked him and he said no, even when she threatened to shut down the dance. She didn't want anyone to know that he rejected her so she allowed everyone to walk away so that if the dance failed, they would get mad at Nikki and not her. Not only that, but the connections from the CCP Parents are no longer usable; meaning they're left with no funds to pay for music, a location, food, and decorations. - - - - - Once more everything feels hopeless. Nikki attempts to deal with the next few days as if nothing happened, tending to the falling leaves outside, and helping Brianna "rid of the tooth fairy". The outfit she is supposed to wear for the ballet party has also arrived, along with the paint supplies Mrs. Hargrove picked up for her. She brings up how much her niece went on about Nicki's artistic skills and Nikki suddenly recalls the name ''Hargrove ''as one she heard before. Curiously she asks who her niece is, only to her horror to realize its MacKenzie! - - - - Eventually the ideas begin flooding to Nikki and the Committee. Nikki recalls an empty spot to hold the dance at the Zoo and manages to get her Principal and the staff member to agree on the location, the art class would make decorations for extra-credit, and the math club could donate pumpkins they were planning to carve with the use of some math tools anyway, Violet offered to be a DJ, as she has an iTunes collection featuring 7,427 songs, and Theo and his band were willing to spare some time to play for everyone. The science club even agreed to handle cleaning and set up, and the Home Ec classes were willing to make the food. To make matters even better, Brandon has decided to ask Nikki to the dance! - - - - Unfortunetly her happiness is short lived. Before Nikki can tell Chloe and Zoey the news they reveal that they felt horrible for what they initially said about her trash bag idea, and they had spent the night gathering the items they needed for the trio of costumes. With no other choice, Nikki decides to take it upon herself to balance all three of her "dates" that night: Brandon, her Friends, and the Ballet Party. - - - - - Eventually Halloween Night approaches and Nikki is putting on her smelly rat costume. Things start off well and she entertains the adorable little girls until they are called to sit down for snacks. She runs off to change into her fancy juliet costume her Mother lent her from her days as an actress at school, then meets up with Brandon until he tells her Chloe and Zoey were trying to find her. Scurrying back and forth, Nikki attempts to juggle all three of her plans, hanging out with the girls, flirting with Brandon, and playing with the children. After the Childrens party ends, Nikki runs back off to the School Party. By this point she has decided to just change back into her normal clothing, exhausted from her night of running around, only to bump into MacKenzie in the Girls restroom where she kept her duffel bag. She plays it cool and hides in the stall to change and wait for her to leave; but to her horror, MacKenzie steals the bag and flees the room. Nikki gives chase after deciding running after her in her underwear isn't an option. She manages to locate MacKenzie fairly quickly and attempts to reach for her bag beneath the table. But before she knows what is happening, the little girls from the Party burst into the room in search of the giant rat from earlier. Unable to hide they quickly find Nikki and embrace her as several frustrated parents come into the room to demand an explanation. MacKenzie attempts to calm everyone; only to point fingers at Nikki and pull the head off to expose her once and for all. Nikki makes a feeble attempt to explain what happened, telling everyone that she made several promises and was left with nothing to work with at first, and did her best to try to make everyone happy. Then ready to cry she runs from the building as everyone is left speecheless. To her surprise, Brandon has shown up to once again lend her a supportive shoulder. He lifts her spirits by making jokes, and together they head back inside to find Chloe and Zoey waiting for her. Neither of them are upset at her for what she did- they're just upset that she didn't come to them to ask for help. - - - - - With the party now over, Nikki returns outside with Brandon to wait for her ride home. They share some words but find themselves distracted, with Nikki reminding herself that she is a dork. Category:Summaries